


Formless

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Short Fics [2]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: AU, formless! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Short Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Formless

There are entities in this world -- entities that have no body. They have been called the Formless by many, and are misunderstood by all. The word "formless" has become synonymous with limitless power at the cost of oneself; at the cost of one's humanity. But it hasn't always been this way.

Formless were once seen as divine messengers, the voices of the Astrals themselves. They were regarded with wonder and awe, were treated as gods and goddesses themselves despite their mortal beginnings. But mankind's vision of them changed when the Creator became the overlord of the Formless.

Many of the Formless were changed by force by the Creator -- a mysterious being that hand picks his brethren from the human populace. All the stories of people going missing, of people disappearing off the face of Eos -- that is the Creator choosing those he will change.

It is not painless, being forcefully Changed. To become Formless, one's physical body must be killed, then their soul collected by the Creator. Those being Changed are subjected to extreme pain before they die.

And while the Formless don't have bodies to begin with, they don't always stay that way. Many have acquired physical forms and walk among men, hidden. The only way for a Formless to gain a body is for them to inhabit a vacant body -- a body whose soul has departed for the Beyond. It is also the only way for Formless to defy the Creator, as once their spiritual body has fused with a physical body, they are cut off from His thoughts.

You are one such soul. Having been forcefully changed when you were young by the Creator, you grew to maturity before you found a fitting body.

***

You were hunched over after training. Gladio had tried to push you to your limits, and he had succeeded. Now, it felt as if you were dying.

"Was that really necessary, Gladio?" Ignis chided, making the amber-eyed male scowl.

"I need to know what she's capable of if she's gonna be coming on this trip with us," Gladio retorted. You looked at the two men through your bangs, gulping in air.

"Fuck you, too, Gladio," you wheezed, flipping him the bird just as you collapsed. You lay on your stomach, trying to normalize your breathing as much as you could. Once you managed to breath somewhat normally, you pushed yourself from the ground, sitting back on your haunches. "I really hate you, Gladio."

"You're welcome!" the man shouted from across the room, waving away your complaints.

"Hey, you okay, (Y/n)?" Prompto asked, crouching next to you. He handed you your water bottle and you gave him a small nod.

"Aside from being on the verge of falling apart, yeah. I'm good," you said, guzzling the water before capping the bottle. You heaved a sigh, (e/c) eyes turning to stare at the ceiling. _I never knew having a body would be this hard_.

***

You watched Noctis -- the prince you were assigned to protect. The black-haired man was quick on his feet, warping around his opponent with break-neck speed. It reminded you of your time before you had a body, how you were able to travel between places almost as quickly as Noctis with his warps.

But those were times long passed. You no longer had a spectral body as you inhabited a new form; a form that can deteriorate. A form that can shut down.

A form that can be killed.


End file.
